


keep quiet (yell back at the world)

by SmokyCinnamonRoll



Series: catch your thoughts (and your breath) [5]
Category: Warframe
Genre: Gen, dodgy headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 05:13:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16382084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmokyCinnamonRoll/pseuds/SmokyCinnamonRoll
Summary: “Somewhere, in the back of his mind, the pocket watch ticked.”





	keep quiet (yell back at the world)

“So, uh, this is pretty awkward, but what’s your name?”  
He stopped. Looked at Vinsu, then back at his work.  
“How would that be awkward?” He asked, returning to the circuitry. The circuitry, of course, was simply the name he’d given to an moa he’d taken to extraction earlier in the week. He was trying to figure out how to put it back together, but, admittedly, he didn’t actually know much about what he was doing.  
“Well, I...” Vinsu started, and then paused. At a guess, he was probably trying to make an answer that would make sense. “You... know my name, I know pretty much everybody else’s names, but not yours. I mean I know you’re Nidus, but that’s simply what we use to refer to someone who hasn’t picked out their name yet.” Vinsu said.  
It was true – if a Warframe hadn’t picked out their name, everybody would refer to them as the designated name of the Warframe they were.  
“And you’ve never said you don’t have a name yet, in fact, you’re usually implying quite the opposite. So, um... that’s why it’s awkward, I guess.”  
He laughed. Shook his head, and thought about his answer. “It’s not awkward,” was all he said, in the end, dodging the question behind it all.  
Of course he had a name, he wanted to say.  
Of course he had a name.  
He had a vague notion of having two that people would refer to him as, but the exact names those were? He didn’t know.  
the circuitry sparked, returning him to reality.  
Somewhere, in the back of his mind, the pocket watch ticked.

**Author's Note:**

> oh I wrote something lighter for once, somehow.  
> Also: more answers! Wow I just keep revealing things don’t I  
> and now you might have more of an idea which two fandoms are getting squished together, but then again I am very cryptic but also Not.


End file.
